turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: The Seven Vials/Cast
The 18 castaways of Survivor: The Seven Vials. They were split into two tribes based on their placement in the opening reward challenge. They were then split into Cabang and Menggala. They then competed against one another, where after each reward challenge the winning tribe would choose a vial to open sometime before the next round. This vial would affect the game in a multitude of ways. Abby Name (Age): Abby Herman (30) Tribe: N/A Hometown: New York, NY Occupation: Waitress What's your claim to fame?: I have waited on some very important people. A Barack Obama impersonator was in last week and let me tell you, he almost had me fooled there for a second! Hobbies: Rollerblading, Skiing, Visiting friends, and enjoying life! Pet Peeves: It's so annoying when people don't give you a straight forward answer! If I wanted to listen to people dodging everything you ask them and try to spin it, I'd go sit in on Congress! Give me an answer and you will like me. Lie and you will feel my wrath. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: It might be cliche as hell but I live in the concrete jungle! I'm pure stone and I won't back down for anyone. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: It would be shorter to list why I won't be. Because I will win! I have watched this show and I'm willing to dig my fingernails to win a million dollars. Anyone who says they wouldn't is a hippie or something. Addi Name (Age): Addison "Addi" Garvin (32) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota Occupation: Real Estate Broker What's your claim to fame?: I finished in the top five of the last three marathons I've participated in, and I've always been supported by my husband and three amazing daughters every step of the way each time. I'm blessed to have the best support team anyone could ask for! Hobbies: Jogging, reading, camping, blogging, playing video games, and watching SURVIVOR! Pet Peeves: Anyone who isn't willing to make the effort and give something their best at something they do. Also, double-parkers! Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I have given birth three times over, I have survived two recurrences of follicular lymphoma, and I've held all of the family video-game high scores since we started playing! Spending thirty-nine days out in the cold and rain is just another camping trip for me! Why will you be the Sole Survivor: I have been watching this amazing game with my family ever since the first season, and I am so enthusiastic to get to take on one of the greatest challenges of my life in playing this game. I am intelligent, social, and I know I can be a challenge beast given the opportunity. I know that David, Jenna, Jeanie, and Jess will be cheering me on from home, and with support like that, I know I can become the Sole Survivor! Alex Name (Age): Alex Orr (18) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Denver, NC Occupation: High School Student What's your claim to fame?: My claim to fame is making it through most of high school and never making anything lower than an A. Hobbies: My hobbies include drawing, studying, helping people out, and making new friends! Pet Peeves: People who have a really high ego. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I think I will "survive" Survivor because I am mentally, physically, and emotionally prepared. Also, I think I could make strong bonds with a lot of people. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: I don't think I will be the Sole Survivor, but I am going to give it everything I've got to win this game. Dan Name (Age): Daniel "Dan" Matthers (48) Tribe: N/A Hometown: New England, MA Occupation: Police Detective What's your claim to fame?: I'm known in my occupation as a tough cookie. I make sure I get the evidence I need for a case, and I also use psychology to be able to get my suspects to tell the truth. Hobbies: Spending time with my wife and kids, Playing Air Hockey, Going Outside Pet Peeves: I really dislike people who are easily offended by what someone else says. We live in a society where comedy is pretty much non-existent and made up of fat blonde broads who joke about their sex life, bring back the funny people! Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I can survive the elements outdoors. If not, I wouldn't have applied. Also, socially I feel I'll be able to get along well with my tribemates as I've been told by my friends and family that I'm an easy going fellow. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: You can't get your needs met by sitting around and letting the other blokes do the job for you. I know the tricks and turns that this game provides, and I don't think there's anything that's going to personally affect my gameplay. Ethan Name (Age): Ethan Swanson (58) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Columbus, Ohio Occupation: Marine Conservation Practitioner What's your claim to fame?: I don't really have much. If I guess you really want one, I'd say by working on the same job for the same company ever since my wife died 32 years ago. Hobbies: Scuba diving, having trips to the wild, organizing conservation campaigns. Pet Peeves: People who keep changing things in life. I understand in some circumstances, changes are inevitable, but when people change their jobs or even friends too frequently, as if their time spent with people or at a company mean nothing, that is too much. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: Having worked in the wild for such a long time, I have developed some decent knowledge regarding to surviving in the wild, and about species at the wild too. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: I am not really sure whether I actually can. The only thing I will say is that I will genuine and nice to everyone, and when it is absolutely needed, I will make some moves, and hope for the best. Forrest Name (Age): Forrest Weaver (25) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Yankton, South Dakota Occupation: Health Food Specalist What's your claim to fame?: Losing over 150 lbs and turning my life around. I was a big ol' bastard in high school and junior high, Over 300 lbs by age 20 and it caused a lot of issues for me, not just because of the usual bullying and shunning in school, but also because I was literally eating myself to death. I had horrible cholesterol problems and was in danger of having a heart attack before I was old enough to drink! To make matters worse, I found out that my mother was pregnant with my second brother, Dean. I felt like I had already failed to be a good role model for my first brother, Thomas and I didn't want to keep failing. Now I'm down to 160 lbs and healthier than ever. Hobbies: Exercising to stay healthy, playing with my little brothers and walking my dogs! Pet Peeves: Bullies (Three guesses why), People who tell others they're failures, People who give up after one or less tries. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: Dunno, that's part of the fun! Sure I could say the usual stuff; I like camping, I know how to filter water, I can build fire or shelter, but let's be honest how much of an impact do those things really have in this game? It's all a game, a very unpredictable game, so the best I can do is stay out of trouble, and keep hope alive. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: Because I'm gutsy enough to play this game hard, but smart enough to take things slow. I never intend on being anybody's pawn, and if I ever hear my name come up I'll do my best to make them go after my target. I'm also never going to tell anybody about my past. Inspirational sob stories are a good way to go from sitting on the beach to sitting on the couch, plus I really don't see what impact it has on the game, so there's no reason to bring it up. Most importantly though, this is a game, and I know that, but these are real people too. Yes there will be backstabbing, blindsides and betrayal, that's just part of the game, and I'm not going to be any exception, but you got to draw a line somewhere and have some morals. Get to know the people behind the game, but never use their home life to trash them. Genesis Name (Age): Genesis Everson (23) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts Occupation: Medical Student What's your claim to fame?: I try to educate myself on a daily basis. My philosophy on life is that you should learn something new every day. Whether it was at school or outside of it, I would always try and discover new things that I have not been exposed to. The news was always my primary resource to see what has been going on in the world as of today, and I was very hooked on all of the health epidemic related topics the news had to offer. Hobbies: Educating myself, watching the news, playing soccer, trips to Cape Cod and Nantucket (I live close there so it's a great way to hang for a couple of weeks). Pet Peeves: Fakers... who cares if you're uncomfortable in social situations, just try and be yourself. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: In my opinion, having the confidence to know what I can accomplish is the best mindset to have in this game. Socially, I'm very well prepared. Before I went to Tufts to study medicine, I had a ton of odd jobs such as working at WalMart and Starbucks. Those jobs will definitely be an asset, since employees can relate to a lot of people during work hours. Competition wise, I was a serious athlete back at high school, I even got a soccer scholarship to Brown, but I turned it down because I knew that they didn't really care about my education. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: I declare myself a highly intelligent person in life, and I am not afraid to show it. They'll mistaken me for being naive right off the bat, but I plan on unleashing my true colors into the game. There will be people and I hate, and there will be people that I would tend to hang out with outside of the game. Aligning myself with the latter group will punch my ticket for safety for about ten days, until I actually try and approach the strategic portion and manipulate with the best of them. If I have the confidence to follow this agenda, you will be surprised (smirks). Jodie Name (Age): Jodie Martinez (72) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Beaumont, Texas Occupation: Retired Government Consultant What's your claim to fame?: Coming to my senses and not knocking the hell out of a guy who tried to propose a law allowing incest in Beaumont. Needless to say that law got plowed in court. Hobbies: Watching Crime Shows, Cooking for my Family, Spending Time with my Husband Pet Peeves: Stupidity just agitates me, especially when the dumbass thinks he or she is smart. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: For 45 years (1967-2012), I have been paid to talk to a bunch of ungrateful, no-good, lazy human beings whilst keeping a straight face. Socially, if I can stay in the background, I think I'll be perfectly fine. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: Because I plan to be socially capable of talking to anyone, even if I don't like them. This game isn't about letting your emotions show, it's about letting your intelligence show. You play with your head, not your heart. Jonah Name (Age): Jonathan "Jonah" Rocketmen (30) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Saint Paul, Minnesota Occupation: Reality TV Star What's your claim to fame?: Being the main star of the show 'Living on the Edge of the Beach'. Hobbies: Instagram, Travel, Gym Pet Peeves: Boredom, definitely is something I can't stand. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: Because I've the enough charisma and right strategy to win this game, also I'm not scare to go to the playground and get my hands dirty. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: I'm not sure if I'll win this show, I love survivor, I have been a huge fan since Survivor: Marquesas, and looking the show is the perfect time to make something different and get away from the routine; I'll go to the game and give my best, make moves, and have some fun. Lester Name (Age): Lester Raikkonen (29) Tribe: N/A Hometown: St. Charles, MO Occupation: Sports Reporter What's your claim to fame?: I guess immigrating to America from Finland two years ago to live with my boyfriend has to take the cake. We met because he came to Finland for school, but once he graduated, he moved back to the U.S. and we had a long distance relationship for a couple of years. My whole family thought I was crazy for leaving everything I knew in order to live with him, but now that we're settled, I think it's the best decision I've made in a long time. Hopefully, once I win the million dollars, we can get married, and I can fly my family in from Finland to see the wedding. Hobbies: Watching sports, watching Survivor and Big Brother, hanging out with my boyfriend, partying, going to church (my boyfriend and I are Lutheran), reading my Bible. Pet Peeves: People who hold grudges and can't let things go. Like, a lot of people in my inner circle are pissed that Trump won the election and refuse to acknowledge him as our President for some stupid reason. I get that he was not the person you wanted to win, but the election is over, Hillary lost, so get over it already! Speaking of which, I also can't stand people that are intolerant of other people's views and opinions. Like, I generally lean to the right on political issues, and I always felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb in Finland 'cause the culture is pretty liberal over there, for the most part. But here in America, I've had people ask me why I had the "audacity" to vote for Trump, even though I'm a proud member of the LGBTTQ* community. Here I thought "Free Speech" was a thing in America, perhaps I'm mistaken. (Rolls eyes) Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I will survive this game because I will not go down without a fight and I'm not afraid to follow my gut and do what's best for me. As I said, people thought I was nuts for leaving everything I knew in Finland to come here to America. Maybe I was, but I followed my gut, and I do think it paid off in a big way. So out here, I will have that same mindset, and I think it'll help me do well. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: I think I'll be the Sole Survivor because I think I'm a genuinely likable person who makes friends pretty easily. I'll also be helpful to my tribe both around camp and in challenges. I also think that it'll help that I'm a big fan of this show, as well as the fact that I won't hesitate to make a move out here as long as my gut tells me that it's the right decision. Lindy Name (Age): Lindy Barents (36) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Dover, DE Occupation: Landlord What's your claim to fame?: I like to have fun! I'm always one to bring positivity to any work place, or activity. Hobbies: Watching any CBS reality show, hanging out with friends, spending time with my kids. Pet Peeves: I hate when people try to tell you how to parent your child, especially when they don't have kids themselves. Parenting is a lot harder than it looks, and people should really keep their mouth shut about that. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I'm a strong and independent woman. That's a formula for success right there! I want to prove that any woman of any age can win this game. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: I'm determined to succeed, and hopefully the stars will align where I can win this game, and take home the million dollar prize to give a better life for my family. Ned Name (Age): Ned Bigby (24) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Weedville, Arizona Occupation: Stay-at-Home Writer What's your claim to fame?: I have high functioning autism and a low-functioning metabolism. Hobbies: Watching Feminist Cringe Videos, Smoking some Weed, Dabbin' on them haters. Pet Peeves: Fidget Spinners, Classical Music, and when the haters dab back. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: In a school full of chaos, insane teachers, and gross school lunches, Ned Bigby, that's me. And my two best friends (whips out both middle fingers) try to do the impossible. Create a guide that will help you survive school. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: If Dick Donato win his season, why can't I?! Nick Name (Age): Nick Lopez (35) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Los Angeles, CA Occupation: Motivational Speaker What's your claim to fame?: Surviving a hate crime in which my best friend was permanently paralyzed. Hobbies: Watching Netflix, relaxing, and sipping martinis on the beach! Pet Peeves: Close-minded people! Other people have opinions you know! Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I have survived many things in my life, such as living on the streets and getting over drug addiction. It hasn't been easy, but life wouldn't be fun if it was easy all the time. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: People will just feel oh so bad if they vote me out. I'll guilt trip them the whole way to the million. Star Name (Age): Star Mariner (25) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Los Angeles, CA Occupation: Herbal Tea Vendor What's your claim to fame?: Dropping out of community college to start up my organic, herbal tea business. I now run and operate my own small store, and while it may not compete with Starbucks money wise, the energy of the people I meet is well worth it. You just don't get that same sense of connection in big corporations. Hobbies: Studying liberal arts, gardening, and reading poetry. Pet Peeves: People who can't draw the line between someone living a balanced and wholesome lifestyle and being a hipster. I live the way I do because it makes me happy and the earth around me happy, that's hardly me being a hipster, but obnoxious douchebags like to think it does. Also people who associate someone like me with being a social justice warrior. I just want peace for everyone, but people try pigeonhole me into being a tumblr ranter or something. It's not cool. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I really feel that I can be one with nature on a level most people don't understand. My entire coffee business revolves around finding the essence of herbal ingredients and channeling that for a better use. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: I really think I can work with any sort of person, and any sort of person can work with me. I'm laidback enough to not intimidate people, but have enough life experience not be walked all over. Stephanie Name (Age): Stephanie Taylor (21) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Honolulu, HI Occupation: College Student What's your claim to fame?: As a teen I competed in and won the state spelling bee. I also graduated with perfect attendance and a 4.0 GPA. Hobbies: Studying, reading, doing yoga with my friends. Pet Peeves: Racist people most definitely. I mean, as a strong believer in God myself, when I hear people use the Bible to support their vile claims, I feel like I must point out where it says to love everyone and how you should treat others. Homophobes also get on my nerve. I mean, why does what someone else do in the bedroom rattle you up so much? Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I was involved in debate my freshman year of college and I feel that type of cutthroat environment will really help me out. I know how to play dirty and I'm willing to get my feet wet if that means I can win. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: I know that I can win. I've always dreamed of winning a huge competition and Survivor is my chance to prove it. I can get along with anyone. Indian, Black, Caucasian, you name it I have a friend. I'm a people person so I feel like I can get people to open up to me so that way they won't see me back-stabbing them. Tammy Name (Age): Tammy Broke (21) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Brooklyn, NY Occupation: Fast Food Employee What's your claim to fame?: Graduating High school, Not a big thing for most people but i like really struggled with schoolwork so it was a big thing to me. I'm not really booksmart like most people my age, I've always been more of a practical, hands on sort of person not much of a thinker more of a worker. So yeah, Not that impressive but it was impressive to me so i guess that's all that counts, right? Oh and i served a guy who looked like Michael Jackson once so i guess that's cool and interesting, I dont think he was the Michael Jackson but i still took a pic with him and put it on Facebook, So i guess i could say my biggest claim to fame is serving MJ a Big Mac. Hobbies: Watching a crap ton of TV (When i'm not working it's Survivor, Big Brother, Game of Thrones, American Horror Story in that order) Getting piercings (I've had one on my mouth, I had my ear pierced, next i want Snake bites) and socializing with friends on Facebook and Twitter. Pet Peeves: Snobs, They are like my biggest hate. You know those guys who throw their money about and go around like "Oh look at me, I can buy whatever i want, Worship the ground i stand on, Blah, Blah, Blah..." Yeah, Those jerks i can do without. People who are rude really annoy me aswell, Like those people who push in the line and complain about everything. As you probably guessed, I deal with alot of problem customers every day and what annoys me is i can't tell these jerks what i think of them or else i'd get fired. I wish i could say to them "Look buddy, I'm a real person not some mindless robot behind a cash register, Treat me like you would treat anyone else!" Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I meet tons of different people every day, I'm used to dealing with problem customers and complaints, I'm used to multi-tasking with taking orders and cooking fries so i'm prepared for anything Survivor can throw at me. Maybe not puzzles though, I can't do puzzles. Someone else can do them for me. *Laughs* Why will you be the Sole Survivor: Cuz it's about time something good happened to me! No seriously though, I've put up with alot of crap. It's about time something went my way. I got one shot at this, Who knows? It could be my time to shine or maybe my time to fall on my ass? Tyler Name (Age): Tyler Shaw (21) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Orlando, FL Occupation: Model What's your claim to fame?: Gaining a modeling contract at the age of 18. I knew that I was always gorgeous but to get one so soon in life was a blessing. It's allowed me to live a lavish lifestyle at such a young age. Hobbies: Catching up on the latest episode of CSI, I'm a secret nerd. I've always loved mysteries and I pride myself on being able to guess the killer 9/10 times. Other than that I enjoy hanging out with friends and surfing, eating burgers, and hiking the beautiful area around me. Pet Peeves: Ugly people. I know that sounds harsh but a lot of the time they're just instantly jealous of me. It's not my fault I'm so good looking Karen. It also annoys me when people assume because you're so beautiful and rich that you have an easy life. My life isn't easy Betty, I have to follow a strict regime or else I get fired from my job and I end up flipping burgers for a living. Why will you "survive" Survivor?: Everyone in life has always loved me. Here it will be no different. I'll use my looks to get whatever I want whenever I want. If that means I have to flirt with a guy so be it. It's 2018 and I'm open to do whatever it takes to win this game. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: Behind these glossy, wonderful eyes is a stunning intellect and I think people will assume they can use me. Jokes on them because I'll use them and pretend to be dumb the whole time. I'll let everyone else get blood while I hand myself the win by playing the nice guy. Little does anyone know they're dealing with a villain. Zandria Name (Age): Alexandria "Zandria" Donald (41) Tribe: N/A Hometown: Seattle, WA Occupation: LGBTQ+ Advocate What's your claim to fame?: My claim to fame is coming out as a gay, gender-fluid person to my family. Labels are for jars, idiots! Hobbies: I spend my time educating idiots and bigots on transgender issues, telling idiots, bigots, and racists how wrong they are, and tweeting my feelings at "President" Trump. Pet Peeves: Idiots, bigots, and racists who disagree with my views and opinions. Labels are for jars, idiots! Why will you "survive" Survivor?: I'm strong-willed. I never back down when a white person tries to tell me they're not racist when they clearly did something racist like not letting an African-American person go in front of them in the Starbucks line after all they’ve been through, or when a religious person tries to tell me they're not homophobic when they're READING THE BIBLE. This strong-willed personality of mine is why I will survive. Why will you be the Sole Survivor: People naturally love me because I am always right. How will they not vote for me in the end to win?